


이것만은 알고 가 (before u go)

by tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, ft long drives along the highway and not enough ramyum, pre-enlistment, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq/pseuds/tvxq
Summary: changmin’s dropping hints that he’s gonna miss yunho. he’s gonna miss yunho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • the pre-enlistment roadtrip au nobody asked for lmao   
>  • so this is inaccurate in every way shape and form ……. sue me   
>  • title taken from the tvxq song of the same name

“who’s gonna cook for me?” changmin wonders. he’s sulking on the sofa, and he should be packing. yunho doesn’t pace, but he hovers. it’s an odd scene. manager will be at the door soon, or a phone call.

“kyuhyun can cook?” yunho ventures, hauling changmin’s old samsonite out. he’s already folded clothes, texted managers, everything. changmin will not survive. that is a definite.

“kyuhyun cannot cook.” changmin says darkly.

yunho shrugs. “neither can i. _pack._ ”

changmin slumps off the sofa, brows knitted in a frown. he does not look impressed. yunho resists the urge to smooth the lines of his face away. changmin is still only a baby, really. but he’s trying super hard not to compromise his twenty one months of service with flashes of skin underneath his fingertips.

keyword: trying. he smooths changmin’s face down anyway, and has his hand batted at.

“hyung.” changmin warns. it’s an ugly noise, and yunho very nearly breaks. he does not, though, because composure is a learned skill. inhaling, yunho closes his eyes.

hovering again. changmin haphazardly begins shoving clothes into the suitcase. angrily. yunho’s shirts too, stolen without permission. changmin balls his hands into fists for a moment before yunho patiently begins to arrange them nicely.

changmin bats his hands. “stop.” he snaps, brattishly. yunho’s never been mad at changmin in his life, really, but he feels like he might be close. he has four weeks. and he’s not dealing with four weeks of this.

“hyung seriously, _stop_. let me pack.” changmin says hotly, tugging the samsonite closer to his knees. yunho lets it be dragged, letting his arms fall to his sides in abject defeat.

“changminnie.” he says softly, then.

changmin frowns. snaps the samsonite closed; clothes hang from the edges and they lie sprawled all over the living room floor. changmin’s clear, concise piles, reduced to this mess. he inhales. he’s never, ever been the clean one. it all doesn’t make sense. the ceo released the dates of yunho’s enlistment yesterday. thirteen hours later and the cracks are beginning to show.

“changmin-“ yunho says tiredly, just as changmin stands up, sulks his way back to the bedroom and closes the door. he exhales. re-opens the samsonite and begins to pack, methodically and slowly.

 

**☼**

 

“is this some form of obscure punishment?” yunho yells. changmin is sitting on the top of the a/c on the roof and worry is a tight coil within yunho’s chest. changmin has a flight in forty minutes at gimpo and he’s barely gonna make the boarding if he doesn’t get down.

yunho lifts the phone back to his ear. their manager is yelling. “ _sorry hyung, but he won’t come down. no. yeah. okay. no, cancel the flight. please. just_.” yunho holds out an exasperated hand. “ _i’ll deal with this. i’m sorry. bye_.”

changmin swings his legs. it’s june, and there’s still warmth in the air - not much, but enough. it’s cooler today, on the rooftop, and the smell of river is thick in the air.

“shim changmin.” yunho says, in his most leaderly-leader voice, and prays it works. changmin has never listened thus far. he doesn’t know why he thinks today will be a game changer. it isn’t. changmin does not move.

“you’re not safe up there!” yunho tries, striding forward, stuffing his phone away. he’s not mad, really, because he’s just as torn up about this as changmin, but he’s not the one climbing rooftops and things. he’s not the baby.

changmin kicks his feet some more, swings them lazily.

“i am not coming down.” he announces. they’re the first words he’s heard changmin say in just over five hours. it feels like a long time, for them. long has varying definitions in their line of work. twenty one months is a long time. yunho rubs the back of his neck.

“ _changminnie_.” yunho says desperately. “i left the stove on.”

“better go and turn it off.” changmin says then, picking at his jeans. _yunho’s jeans._

“are those _my_ jeans?”

“no.” changmin snaps. “shut up.” the jeans reach changmin’s ankles, and are already tearing at the knee. definitely yunho’s jeans.

yunho inhales. the a/c is only a metre and a bit high, but changmin’s legs go on for days, hanging by the edge of the apartment. gwangju waits for them below. it’s getting colder, and yunho really shouldn't have left the stove on.

“go turn the stove off.” changmin says after a few seconds, like they think in the same wavelengths.

yunho sulks, shoulders drooping. “you’re being a baby.” he says, but there’s no bite. when he turns around to hurry back downstairs; defeated at last, he peeks over at changmin, arms unfolded, lying flat on his back. he squints at the clouds and yunho’s heart twists, a little.

 

**☼**

 

“you grew out of spite.” yunho mutters, nudging changmin’s shoulder with his own. the sun begins to peek out behind clouds, but he’s got a feeling it might rain soon. seoul brings out the heaviest in them.

“you deserved it.” changmin snaps. yunho’s profile reads 184cm, but half the company and the rest of the world knows it’s a lie. insoles go a long way. changmin picks at the jeans with his clean fingers, and smushes around the ramyum with a single chopstick in the other hand. his face wrinkles.

“the food is burnt. you can’t cook.”

yunho grins, biting the inside of his mouth. “i told you i needed to turn the stove off.”

“i know that now.” changmin mutters darkly, crunching on a piece of bok choy, burned beyond comparison. the onions are worse. yunho’s watching him move them casually to the other side of the bowl. nose still scrunched, changmin puts the bowl down.

yunho pokes him with a chopstick. “ _eat,_ maknae.” he says, mouth full of noodles.

“hyung, that’s fucking disgusting.” changmin sulks. yunho nudges his shoulder again, and opens his mouth wide, teeth caked with noodles and overcooked vegetables. changmin gives him the look™ - the same one he receives when he leaves a puddle of water in the bathroom and when yunho doesn’t pick his underwear up off of the floor for the thousandth time.

yunho just grins. there’s a bit of bok choy between his teeth. he can feel it. changmin sulks some more, but keeps picking at his noodles. grabs at a piece of meat. inspects it. drops it. yunho watches his hands, long, piano player hands. falls in love some. his belly is full and the sun wanders out.

changmin’s frowning, but yunho knows him well enough. he’s not mad, not really. upset, sure. it’s june. july nears. days loose their footing and slip by, changmin’s hands curled in his jacket. he picks at yunho’s jeans and knits his eyebrows together.

“you’re really stupid, hyung.” changmin says. there’s no bite. changmin doesn’t bite. he snarls and snaps and gets pushed into a corner, hackles raised. he’ll go, kicking and screaming, but with yunho’s hand on his shoulder, leading him through a busy airport - he’ll go.

“i know min-ah.” yunho beams. the sun begins to warm their skin, the a/c breathing old life past their legs. changmin’s jeans are too small and burnt pork never tasted so good.

 

**☼**

 

“i’m mad at you.” changmin says, tiredly. yunho runs a hand through his hair briefly, before he grabs a towel from the back of a chair, making the stretch and wiping his hand on his sweatpants afterward.

“i know.” he returns quietly. changmin sulks, makes an inhuman noise and sinks to the floor. he sits with his back to yunho, between his knees and huffs.

“if i don’t dry your hair you’ll get a cold.” yunho says shortly. nagging makes him feel old. it’s cute when changmin fixes his scarf, does his buttons up, brings a spare pair of gloves in his bag just for yunho. it’s endearing and life changing and all of these unobtainable things that changmin is to yunho that won’t ever find a reversal.

“i can dry my own hair.” changmin says.

yunho brings the towel to the crown of changmin’s hair and begins to smooth it down. slow methodical strokes of towel against wet hair, changmin’s broad shoulders slotted in between yunho’s knees.

“i know.” he says, biting his lip. _he knows._

 

**☼**

 

there’s an empty carton of milk in the sink and rice over the countertop. no real food has been consumed par the microwavable meals that changmin gets kyuhyun to smuggle out of the 7eleven for him when he doesn’t have the effort to move himself. the dorm is a mess and yunho cannot find his favourite shirt.

“where’s my favourite shirt?” yunho calls across the apartment. he has a schedule with mbc in an hour and he really, really wants to wear his shirt. the resounding silence is rather unappreciated. what’s the point of having a bandmate that nags if they’re forgetting to nag all of a sudden?

sullen, yunho slinks down the hallway and knocks on changmin’s door. they’re years past knocking, really, but times are tough and kyuhyun’s probably in there, or something. yunho inhales.

he can’t hear anything, when he leans his ear against the frame. yunho stumbles when the door is yanked out from underneath him.

“were you eavesdropping on me?” he asks, scandalised, like he doesn’t have all of yunho’s passwords and occasionally goes through his phone to delete the numbers of people he ‘has a vibe’ about. yunho squints.

“is that my shirt?”

changmin pushes selfconciously at his ribs, folding his arms. he looks like he either hasn’t slept or hasn’t stopped sleeping, and yunho thinks that the last time he saw that many dishes stacked up in the sink - the band was splitting.

changmin squints back. “you can’t have it.” he says, and yunho frowns.

“but it’s my shirt.”

“it’s a punishment.” changmin says curtly, beginning to close the door. “now shoo. you have that stupid radio thing.” he says, thick with nonchalance. yunho pretends he doesn’t know that changmin will be sitting on the edge of his bed with his headphones on, tuned in to mbc, snorting at yunho’s stupid jokes and texting him inaccurate facts he keeps reporting about their living together _. stupid hyung!!!! those were ur fucking socks!!!!!_

the door closes, and yunho hears changmin’s feet stamp and the springs on his bed creak briefly, before the rustle of his blankets. yunho exhales. time to find a new shirt.

 

**☼**

 

he checks his phone halfway through the broadcast, expecting to have something to smile at. no new notifications, his phone says. yunho smiles up at the host anyway, but he puts his phone down on the bench and it doesn’t buzz for the rest of the show. he tries to swallow whatever it is rising in the back of his throat; _bile, disappointment, burnt pork_. any other arrangement of the three.

he doesn’t really know.

 

**☼**

 

changmin’s asleep in yunho’s bed when he gets home. buried in the sheets, head tucked underneath one of yunho’s pillows, the other, he has an arm around, and he’s mumbling into it. drooling. on any other day, yunho would be whacking him with a cushion and kicking him out.

today, he just stands in the doorway and tries not to stare. hair haphazardly everywhere, yunho wanders over and runs his fingers through it, sitting on the edge of the bed. changmin whines in his sleep and burrows a little into yunho’s thigh.

he pats changmin on the shoulder and stands up, preparing for the inevitability of the couch. changmin’s bed is too delicate anyway, and he doesn’t think he has the emotional effort required to be there without the owner of said bed.

he moves, but before yunho can stand, changmin’s hand shoots out from underneath the duvet to latch onto his wrist like a snake. the grip is loose and exhausted, but changmin’s looking at yunho through his bangs and there’s a vulnerability there yunho hasn’t seen since forever.

changmin croaks, voice hoarse. his headphones linger by his feet and there’s a macbook beside them both, but yunho allows himself to be pulled down into the bed.

“don’t.” changmin mumbles, still asleep. “ _stay_.” he says again, marginally clearer. yunho inhales. he’s still wearing going-out clothes, but forgets about majority of everything and sinks into familiarity.

yunho’s shirts used to smell like yunho, but changmin inhabits more of yunho’s existence every day. a hostile takeover. the bed smells like a mix of changmin’s shampoo and fabric softener and changmin loops his arms around yunho’s midsection and buries his nose in the back of yunho’s neck. his nape tickles, and yunho tries not to grin, shifting a little.

“missed you.” changmin slurs, their feet tangling. he’s not wearing socks. yunho is. it’s an odd feeling.

“yeah.” yunho mumbles back, wetting his lips.

“m’gonna miss you so much.” changmin says then, like he’s awake. only he’s not, because four minutes later he’s snoring softly and mumbling and whimpering and yunho shifts around so he rest his forehead against changmin’s and kiss his temple briefly.

“oh changminnie.” he says, seconds from passing out. “i’m sorry.”

 

**☼**

 

he wakes before changmin, resting on the edge of the bed precariously. phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder, he feels like a busy mother from a drama in the 90s. _aesthetic._

_“until the going away ceremony i want my schedules cleared. changmin’s too.”_

his manager splutters. “ _yunho-ssi it’s 4 in the morning._ ”

“i’m taking the jeep. i don’t know how long we’ll be.”   
“ _y-yunho-ssi you’re not allowed to run away with changmin and disappear until your enlistment,”_ comes the reply. _“pr, the ceo - the fans- you can’t-_ “

 _he can_. yunho, feeling all kinds of horrible, hangs up. switches his phone to silent and tosses it over into the mess of electronics by the bottom of the bed. changmin’s phone buzzes too, with a call from manager-hyung. rummaging for it, yunho switches it to silent quickly. a relieved sigh, at the resounding silence.

yunho sinks, back into the covers. changmin’s arms, _his arms, his arms_. the covers. it’s a warm june.

 

**☼**

 

“come on, don’t be a _baby_. i’ve got cash in the bank and gas in the tank.” yunho chirps optimistically, throwing a pair of fendi sunglasses on. changmin looks as if he might whack them off. yunho flinches, but changmin doesn’t hit him, at least. he just drags a hand through his hair and folds his arms.

“this is _not_ happening.” he says, less optimistic. yunho throws their third duvet into the back of the jeep. “also, never say that again.”

yunho throws changmin a lopsided grin. changmin huffs. “it’s totally happening.” he says, in korean. in english, he beams. “you know what they say - sun’s out guns out.”

changmin looks mortified. “hyung, stop.” he begs.

yunho opens his mouth but changmin stops him, flinging a hand up quickly. eyes wild, changmin heaves the effort to comply. “i’ll come on this stupid road trip, if you please just stop with the horrible english catchphrases. please.”

well. since he asked so nicely. “aigoo, changminnie. i’m so glad.”

changmin gives him a warning glance. “ _do not._ ” he says, sharp.

he doesn’t.

 

**☼**

 

changmin kicks his feet up on the dashboard of yunho’s car and he doesn’t even bother telling him to move them.

“where are we even going?” it’s been like this for an hour. changmin desecrating yunho’s precious jeep with his feet, alternating between “i regret this decision so, so much” and “hyung, what the fuck are we even doing?”

“if this is a kidnapping, you’re buying food.”

“what did i say changminnie? gas in the tank and cash in the ban-“ he’s silenced when changmin leans over and whacks him, hard.

yunho just grins at him. this frustrates changmin to no end. they’re halfway through seoul by the time it’s mid-afternoon, and changmin’s phone vibrates violently with an incoming call.

“wait. hyung, did we tell management about this?”

“i called hyung and told him, yeah.” yunho says cryptically. changmin looks distraught, and picks up the call.

“ _kyu_.” he sighs, “ _yunho’s finally kidnapped me_.”

there’s a childish noise from changmin in response to whatever kyuhyun says to that. he snorts. “shut up.” changmin says. “we’re going on a road trip. no he won’t tell me where we’re going.” he peers over at yunho, in the drivers.

“ _yeah. i have a feeling he doesn’t know either. no we didn’t get permission. yeah, i know. oh i can’t wait. mhm. exactly. listen i didn’t choose this. blame hyung. it’s not my fault. oh fuck you. yeah well, fuck you times two. loser. no you are._ ”

changmin hangs up. yunho gives him a look.

“i trust kyuhyun’s well?”

changmin folds his arms, eyebrows furrowed. he sinks a little into the carseat and glares defeatedly out the window. “he’s a fuckin’ asshole, that’s what he is.” 

  
yunho laughs, but doesn’t press. they share too much. talk too little. yunho knows what underwear changmin’s wearing, because they’re his, but he doesn’t know why he stayed.

“ _so_ where are we even going?” changmin asks, seconds later, for the nth time. yunho nearly very doesn’t keep his hands on the wheel, reaching over to throw changmin a grin and ruffle his hair helplessly.

 

**☼**

 

by the end of the day, changmin yawns, hands pulled into yunho’s sweatshirt. it’s three sizes too big for yunho, but changmin’s broad shoulders fill it smoothly. still, he pushes the sleeves over his fingers and yawns, covering his mouth.

“m’ so tired.” he says, rubbing his eyes.

it’s so cute yunho forgets not to turn. they end up at a roadside lotte mart and changmin peeks up from the sweatshirt in mild interest. he looks at yunho for a second and leaves his face neutral, pressing his nose up against the window.

“oh cool. i’m hungry.” changmin says, and yunho pretends like this was the plan all along. he unclicks his seatbelt and closes his eyes. this is fine.

 

**☼**

 

“flick another fry at me and i’m bribing the stylists to shave your fucking head.” changmin yelps, as yunho’s well-aimed attack hits him squarely on the nose. they both still have sunglasses and facemasks on, big hoodies and dark jeans, but the gas station is pretty much deserted, and the ahjussi behind the desk is too buried in sudoku to pay much attention.

yunho kicks changmin’s foot under the table and snatches one of his fries. they don’t eat western food often, because rice is better and their coordis get too snappy when their skin gets too oily. still, it’s worth it.

“do not steal my food.” changmin says then, eyebrows knitted into something ugly. he glares, and yunho can’t see majority of his face, but changmin launches a foot into his ankle and he understands pain when he earns it.

“ouch, changminnie you’re so mean to me.” he whines, slumping. changmin’s eyes roll behind his sunglasses and he sips nonchalantly at his bubble tea before he realises his lower face is covered by a facemask and splutters at his mistake.

yunho snorts with laughter, pointing and giggling and it earns him another kick. “so cute, our changmin-ah.” yunho teases, all high pitched and fangirl-like, resting his chin in his hands dreamily. changmin glares again.

“ _please_. you sound like ryeowook’s little sister. where’s the _oppa~ oppa~_ ” he busies himself in a travel brochure. “weak.”

it’s good. it’s what it used to be, between them. yunho breathes a little easier, and the heaviness in his chest dissipates. he nudges changmin’s foot underneath the table, and changmin nudges back.

 

**☼**

 

“your turn to drive kiddo.” yunho says brightly, bouncing out of the gas station. they’ve stocked up on packet ramyum and snacks, all of which, strictly prohibited within their promotion diets. yunho’s already blocked their manager’s number. it’s only a matter of time.

“i’m gonna drive us into the ocean.” changmin promises, throwing yunho a smile that doesn’t even brush his eyes.

yunho helps himself into the front seat, sniggers when changmin struggles with the keys.

“shut up.” he snaps. the car lurches to life, and yunho releases a heavy breath.

“off on another adventure!” he announces. changmin pulls his sunglasses on and turns the radio up.

 

**☼**

 

tired is not a good look on anybody, but changmin seems to work exhausted like it’s a fashion line. droopy eyes and relaxed limbs, softly blinking as light fades away from the skyline. the nearest city with a vacant hotel is probably at least an hour away, and yunho thinks that maybe it’s a little too dangerous for somebody who’s swerving every few metres to keep driving.

“pull over up here.” he yawns.

“what?”

“pull over.” yunho mumbles, still yawning. he could fall asleep into the seat at any moment. changmin squints.

“korean please. not all of us are fluent in u-know yunho.” _but you are_ , he thinks blindly, when he talks in his sleep or when he mumbles something about forgetting the blinds before changmin wanders out of his room and into his own, closing the window and sliding the blinds shut, softer then smoke.

yunho glares. can’t keep his eyes open. glares with them closed. hopes it conveys the message he’s attempting to send. changmin inhales, and the sound of the blinker clicks as he slides off of the bitumen down the dirt track to the picnic clearing just to the left of the highway.

the car slows, halts underneath a pine tree, just beside a picnic table and a fireplace, and changmin switches the interior light on.

“we have a tent right?” he asks, yawning, turning around and rummaging through their stuff. yunho’s jeep is flexible - the seats click back to leave a smooth space. he’d thought it would be enough room. also, could not find their tent.

“nah, just grab the duvets. i’ll move the seats.”

changmin, who sleeps with eight egyptian cotton comforters and forces yunho to sleep in his bed when they’re both tired, exhales with disappointment in every molecule of carbon dioxide.

“this is fucked up. seriously. i _do not_ make millions a month to fall asleep in the back of a car.” 

  
“it’s an adventure, changminnie.” yunho tries, slipping out of his seat to fiddle with the backseats of the car. a click and a slide and they’re pushed away, leaving a flat expanse of jeep for them both to inhabit.

“how long is this trip again?” changmin wonders. yunho throws a pillow at his face in mild exasperation.

“however long it takes.” yunho says, pulling up the rest of their pillows.

“for what?” changmin squeaks, offended, and begins to arrange their bed to his standard of organisation and cleanliness. knowing changmin, they’re gonna be here for a while.

yunho shrugs cryptically. changmin sighs in exasperation and they continue like this for the rest of the night, the lazy-sharp push and pull of withholding information. the scale begins to tip.

 

**☼**

 

“sleep well?” yunho wonders in lieu of good morning, opening the jeep’s back door and waking up with a long, languid stretch of his arms. changmin is already awake, looking anything but restless. he’s sitting at the picnic table outside trying desperately for phone service. yunho wonders who on earth he’s trying to call, and pretends he isn’t disappointed.

“yeah, kinda.” changmin says airily. yunho makes a noncommittal sound of agreement and begins to look for the ramen.

“you eaten yet?” yunho asks, already buried in their food stores. changmin makes another soft noise, and he takes it as a no. their cooking utensils are limited, but there’s a bbq grill with a hotplate by the picnic table, undercover, and if he can get a flame going, yunho can have noodles cooking in no time.

“don’t overcook them this time.” changmin says, watching yunho. he puts his phone away, already given up with mobile service, and his eyes do not leave yunho for the rest of the morning.

 

**☼**

 

“you are literally terrible with directions.” changmin announces. somewhere in between chungnam and jeonbuk, they’re lost. yunho shrugs helplessly, flicking through the map on his phone.

“i was just following the road?” he exclaims, hands thrown up in distress. “we have enough food to last us like … a week. we’re fine.”

“junsu-hyung would not have let this happen.” changmin says sullenly. yunho pauses, for a bit, mouth dry all of a sudden. changmin takes his phone with an exasperated noise that yunho finds incredibly endearing and squints into the screen.

“your phone’s dying. did you pack a charger?” changmin wonders aloud then, glaring. a car whizzes past them on the road, eager to go wherever it’s headed, and yunho feels terribly alone here - in the car next to changmin.

“i didn’t think that far ahead.” he says mildly, trying to keep the optimism up.

changmin whines. “why did you drag me out here on this stupid trip?”

yunho bites his lip. “we can go home.” he says quietly. it’s been a day. they tried. changmin’s gaze darkens, lowers, and he turns yunho’s phone off.

“you know, i preferred upbeat, cheery yunho-hyung.”

yunho softens. ruffles changmin’s hair and doesn’t stop grinning when he bats yunho’s hands away with exasperation. he folds his arms.

“at least here it’s just us.” changmin continues, looking down. “i don’t have to share you.”   
yunho relaxes. touches changmin’s knee. pretends there isn’t warmth, pooling low and quiet in the pit of his stomach.

“do you really want to go home?” he asks, starting the jeep back up. changmin’s eyes narrow, and he looks out the window.

“no.” he mumbles. hides his face like he always does when he’s embarrassed. after 12 years, it’s not hard to tell. yunho nearly bursts with glee. “shut up,” changmin snaps then. “as if you’d know the way home anyway.”  the jeep lurches, and they’re back on their way. yunho turns the radio up, and lets the windows down.

 

**☼**

 

they could be in busan by now, really. it only takes a few hours by car. but changmin needs a snack break every half an hour and they both have no idea where they’re going.

changmin struggles with a map titled ‘administrative divisions of south korea’ and tries to work out where they’re going. both of their phones had died a few hours ago.

“have we left chungcheong-nam yet?” he asks, the map taking up half of the windscreen. yunho can barely see, but the road’s deserted enough that they don’t mind. their phones died just over an hour ago, and yunho’s been driving for five.

“i think we’re still here.” yunho says, staring out at the skyline. there’s not a lot in the distance other then trees, mountains, rocks and more trees. changmin huffs.

“this would be better if you told me where we were going.” changmin sulks.

yunho sends him a grin. “you say it like i know.”

changmin makes noise reminiscent of a defeated mewl and covers his face in exhaustion.

 

**☼**

 

the jeep is marginally comfier then the night before. not by much, but still. maybe they’re too tired to notice any change. yunho’s exhausted from sitting too long, and changmin’s exhausted from telling yunho off all day. it’s a good balance.

“old men need their rest.” changmin acquiesces, when yunho yawns, loud enough to wake up half the country. yunho nudges him, sulking, but changmin grins and yunho’s heart lifts and oh.

“get some sleep.” changmin says softly. the jeep is oh so small.

“yeah.” yunho says, just as quiet. changmin doesn’t roll over, this time. he lies with his head dangerously close to yunho’s, and his mouth moves while he tries to find sleep.

yunho lies on his back. he closes his eyes, but he doesn’t really sleep. it’s not really that simple anymore.

 

**☼**

 

he wakes, in the middle of the night.

changmin’s rolled over, back facing yunho, the long planes of his shoulders a wall between yunho and the window.

“changminnie.” yunho whispers, when he knows changmin is long asleep, snoring. the jeep echoes his words, and the heater rumbles. it’s probably too early in the morning to even exist, and yet.

yunho closes his eyes, listens changmin mumbles in his sleep, ignores the way he shivers and trembles when he sleeps somewhere that isn’t his or yunho’s bed. he smells like shampoo and ramen and car. yunho inhales.

“i knew you’d outgrow me one day but.” he pauses, voice thick with sleep and something else. “i didn’t think it would be this soon.”

he’s not really talking about how yunho’s jeans reach changmin’s ankles. he’s talking about the changmin sized hole in yunho’s life and the angry curve to his eyes when yunho tells him about enlistment. the sullen pout. changmin’s tense shoulders and his inability to communicate.

“i’m really, really going to miss you.” he says, choking up. yunho screws his eyes closed, and maybe, in another life, he could see changmin, shoulders hunched with his eyes wide open, mouth agape briefly - trying, wanting to speak. cramped together in the back of a jeep, nothing comes out.

yunho rolls over and pretends he hasn’t spoken at all.

 

**☼**

 

by the time the sun rises, yunho’s sitting on top of the jeep. he shakes changmin awake gently, pressing his shoulder. the other boy grovels a bit, whines, and then wipes at his eyes.

“if the sun’s not up, i’m not up. you know the fuckin’ rules.” he says, burying his face into the pillows. yunho grins and pulls him out of the car.

barely standing, changmin manages to hoist himself upward, gripping onto yunho’s arm with a scowl. his skin glowing, changmin squints at the sun, and whines.

“it’s so fuckin’ bright.” he complains, and yunho grins at him fondly before changmin proceeds to bury his face in his side of yunho’s shoulder. he slumps, still exhausted, and changmin pulls an arm around him. it’s only all too familiar. too much.

yunho moves his arm away. _tell him_ , his mind’s saying. _tell him that this is it, that they’re_ no _t boys anymore_. _tell him. tell him the truth._

then changmin lets out a low whine, punches yunho softly on the shoulder and juts his head in between yunho’s neck and collarbone, and yunho thinks _oh, oh no_ , and wraps an unsteady hand back around his shoulder blades, drawing him close.

“i hate you right now.” changmin says darkly. “i want to go back to sleep.”

yunho plays with his hair. it’s so long, curly and messy and unwashed. changmin shudders at the familiar sensation, and grumbles some more.

“poor changminnie.” yunho says, voice thick. when did speaking become so hard?

changmin smacks his lips together, and yunho can feel the grimace pressed against his neck.

“i need to shower.” he says, another low whine. yunho shifts, but changmin keeps him stuck in place. “i still hate you.”

yunho runs a hand through his bangs, sighing. _yeah_ , he thinks, _that too._

 

**☼**

 

luckily for them, yunho manages to find a town. changmin’s asleep the entire time, curled up in the back, and yunho nearly crashes about seventeen times, because he can’t keep his eyes on the road, instead, looking over his shoulder to glance at changmin, lying on his stomach.

bangs over his eyes, mouth smushed into the pillow, snoring still.

yunho really should get better at driving. avoiding distractions. focus.

it’s a hard thing.

the closest big city is asan, but yunho manages to bypass the buildings. the hot springs are disgustingly tempting, but luckily, unnecessary. there’s a quiet little nondescript caravan park on the outskirts of the city.

a few thousand won has them both showers and an ajuhssi’s lunch recommendation.

“i’m just here with my best friend,” yunho chirps happily, face guarded with sunglasses. his facemask is in the glovebox of the jeep. yunho’s too lazy and much too careless to find it.

when he wanders back to the jeep, changmin is awake, shirtless and lazy, stretched out in the back of the car with a lazy yawn.

“this car is that fucking uncomfortable.” he complains, when yunho opens the door to smile at him. changmin doesn’t smile back - just kinda pouts, and yunho reaches forward to ruffle his hair.

“where are we?” he yawns, nudging yunho’s hand away. changmin scratches lazily at his neck, exhausted.

“nowhere. now come on, hyung’s treating you to a shower.” changmin doesn’t budge. “and lunch.” yunho adds, as an afterthought. changmin’s eyes widen and yunho doesn’t think he’s ever seen him move so fast before.

 

**☼**

 

“hey.” even wearing nothing but yunho’s favourite shirt and a pair of basketball shirts, changmin looks nothing less then prada. he squints, peering up at yunho sitting on the table by the showers. “dry my hair hyung.”

yunho takes changmin’s towel and lets him settle between his knees. changmin’s hair is so long. yunho wonders, for a moment, if he’ll let it grow. it might be at the end of his spine by the time yunho gets back from enlistment. he swallows that thought, though, and spends a little more time then necessary, fingers scratching lazily through changmin’s scalp.

 

**☼**

 

the takeout they pick up is good and greasy. smells like heaven. changmin refuses to drive, too content on eating, and nearly wolfs down the whole shop. he’s on his third box of gopchang noodles when they hit yesan. the road’s much more congested, here. they’d bypassed majority of the residential areas with yunho’s cross country driving, but the freeway through asan and yesan is thick with spring traffic.

changmin doesn’t seem to mind. sunglasses slipping down his nose, he hums along happily to the girl group song on the radio and slurps down more food.

yunho hasn’t seem him this happy since…a while. he swallows, and wonders why leaning over and kissing the sauce of off the side of changmin’s mouth is such a faraway thing.

he’s just right there. a few centimetres away.

a car horn beeps and traffic starts moving and yunho stars guiltily back at the freeway. his hands tighten on the wheel, and the breath he sucks in his sharp, and uneasy. it’s barely noon, and all he wants to do is runaway, slip under the covers and take forever away from this.

“hyung?” changmin asks.

yunho sends him a tight, brief smile. “nothing changminnie.”

changmin gives him a look. bites his lip and looks away. his cheeks are flushed, yunho thinks, ears too. he blames it on the sun. yeah. the sun.

 

**☼**

 

“i’ve been here before.” changmin says, out of nowhere. yunho looks at him, eyes trained on the road, hands on the steering. “let’s go the ocean, hyung.” changmin says quietly. “mongsanpo beach.”

yunho relaxes his shoulders and leans back into the seat of the jeep. spring flows in and out of the windows, and he feels lighter already.

“okay, changminnie, the ocean it is.”

changmin’s biting his lip, but he’s not mad. not really. yunho can see him smiling, pushing it down sullenly. he sits smugly for the rest of the day and doesn’t say anything else.

 

**☼**

 

they drive late, that night. changmin’s hands on the wheel. he looks so grown up, like this, staring straight ahead as he shifts gears. the highway is dramatically empty, the radio’s playing some soft instrumentals from a drama yunho hasn’t watched and yunho watches him with lidded eyes.

“i’m not tired hyung. you should go to bed.” changmin says softly. the moonlight falls in waves across his face. yunho wants to scoop him up. protect him.

his eye lashes are too long. skin too clear. changmin covers his flaws with a smile he never shows. yunho watches, wants and waits.

“hyung.” changmin says, when yunho doesn’t reply.

“hmm? changminnie. i’m alright.” he says, halfway through a yawn. changmin gives him a look.

“i’m pulling over.” he announces. yunho babbles some nonsense. he’s so tired. old. old and tired. changmin slides the jeep to a halt, near a couple of trees. the city’s still not far. a gas station, close by.

yunho screws his eyes closed as changmin turns the engine off and switches the light on.

“bedtime, loser.”

it’s colder. changmin probably forgot to turn the heater on.

yunho wraps himself up in duvet and comforter and the rest, but still finds his teeth chattering. it’s so cold. changmin’s not dealing either. he’s tossing and turning every five seconds.

“hyung.” he whines. “i’m cold.” 

  
“it’s not cold enough to snuggle.” yunho tells changmin sternly, swallowing.

 

**☼**

 

he wakes up with changmin’s lips on his collarbone.

“do not.” changmin grumbles, when yunho tries to move. he does not. yunho closes his eyes and falls back to sleep, desperately ignoring the warmth pooling down in the pit of his stomach.

 

**☼**

 

when he wakes up again, changmin’s gone. yunho can feel his absence like something palpable. or maybe, he’s just cold. there’s a missing dovet too. the explanation stands.

he’s sitting on the bonnet of the jeep, a big pile of changmin and blanket and sulk. “i had a bad dream.” changmin mutters. yunho’s barely listening, throws his arms up in a languid stretch.

“it’s cold.” yunho says lazily. changmin holds his arms out like a toddler, hands opening and closing rapidly. come here. yunho looks at him, bright and unguarded, before he pulls himself up onto the cool, smooth metal bonnet of the jeep. bright yellow. they’re sleeping by the road again, but the jeep’s tucked away behind a group of conifers and through a gap in the trees, a bundle of cliffs leading along the side of the ocean.

it’s not like yunho knows where they are. he yawns, just as changmin pulls him toward his chest and hugs him from behind. it's uncomfortable, to say the least, buy yunho never wants to move. changmin’s chin settles on the bridge of his shoulders and he exhales, lazily finding yunho’s hand underneath the mess of blankets.

“what’d you dream about?” yunho wonders, barely awake. changmin tenses, shivers and huffs.

“i dreamt that you drowned in a big bowl of molten custard in the middle of the stage and they made me join super junior.” he says back, and yunho laughs, mouth wide and open and his eyes crinkled and he doesn’t stop, not for a while.

 

 **☼**

 

the image of changmin pulling a hair-tie from over his wrist to pull the hair out of his eyes is startlingly grounding. too many late nights spent in the dance studios, changmin’s complaining and whining and grovelling, yunho’s reluctance to stop, but relenting anyway. a steady hand on changmin’s shoulder, the push and pull of rehearsal. _yeah, okay changminnie, okay._

changmin pulls his hair into a ponytail, hanging loosely out the window as yunho stretches his legs. his bangs fall down across his forehead and it’s…. _distracting._

“you wanna drive now?” he asks, peering over, trying to clear his mind of changminchangminchangmin. it’s not an easy task. changmin sits there, watching him, expression unreadable. bites his lip and nods, dazed.

“yeah. okay.” yunho could see nearly blue, now, on the edge of the road. a few cars brush past. spring was when korea was at its busiest. changmin, then, sun-kissed skin and a lazy yawn, springing out of the passenger side to flick yunho in the side and demand the keys.

before he can slink back to the car, yunho grabs him by the waist and points to the horizon. changmin tenses, then relaxes, then tenses all at once. his eyebrows furrowed and his lip stuck out in a pout.

“i haven’t been to the ocean, in like four years.” changmin admits, deadpan. yunho grins, pulling him close.

“then isn’t it great that we’re going back?“ he says, with a lopsided smile.

“let go of me old man—” changmin whines, but makes no effort whatsoever to escape. yunho rests his head on changmin’s shoulder and closes his eyes. the day rolls lazily over, and with his hand on changmin’s waist, yunho wonders when they’ll finally have to give this all up.  
 

  
**☼**

 

they’re past hongseong by the end of the day, chungnam bleeding past through the windows with little impact. a flickering silhouette of buildings, and then the ocean. it’s just past one in the morning when yunho turns in. the camping site at mongsanpo is anything but packed. too crowded for the pair of them to be seen without a national scandal.

at least at night everybody’s asleep.

changmin’s half asleep, too. there’s that.

but yunho’s bouncing with excitement when he places the jeep into park and pushes the hand break down. there’s the signature creak, and he opens the door gleefully.

and promptly closes it.

the breeze enough has changmin sitting up. he paws at yunho’s shoulder like a drenched cat and waves his big brown eyes everywhere. changmin is awfully distracting. “what the fuck hyung?” he asks, loud enough to wake up half the beach.

luckily, mongsanpo is about three kilometres long, and yunho’s parked them somewhere where people were obviously not meant to go.

“sorry.” he winces, as changmin lets go of his shoulder to rummage around the back. there’s a spare jacket and they both latch onto it instantly.

“hey! _i_ had it first.” yunho says. changmin sneers. “no, _i did_.” he tells yunho, tugging. yunho doesn’t tug back.

 

 **☼**

 

he’s cold he’s cold he’s so fucking cold. it’s been warm, thus far. but yunho can’t see half the sky, a big swarm of rainclouds settling over the coastline. he can smell it, among the salt and sand. the rain.

yunho shivers, wrapping his arms around himself a little tighter as changmin runs ahead, barefoot.

“hyung!” he yells, lungs full of ocean. yunho kinda maybe wants to cry.

the moon looks so pretty on changmin. he dashes ahead. kicks up sand and throws back his head to laugh. squeals when his toes touch the water. yunho staggers back, like he wasn’t made to be in this picture, and tries not to stare at the reflection of changmin’s eyelashes against his cheekbones. oh.

changmin can see him staring. he stares back. eyes big, full of the moon. full of something.

“hey.” changmin whispers. so used to yelling. yunho gives him a tiny smile.

“hi.” he says back. changmin frowns.

“hyung.” changmin says, a little quieter. he wraps his fingers around yunho’s wrist and pulls. “why’d you bring me on this stupid trip-“

it’s been three nights, now. yunho swallows guiltily. he hasn’t checked his phone in seventy two hours. there’s probably a national search party looking for them. he squints at the skyline. the helicopters could be on them at any moment, really.

winded, he struggles to reply.

“i just-“ he tries. fails. changmin lets go of his hand.

“never mind hyung. it was stupid to ask.” 

  
there’s so much that yunho wants to ask. _why did you stay. why did you come. why can’t you just let me go._

“i’m not mad at you for going, hyung.” changmin says, huffing. it’s inevitability. “not my fault you’re an old man.”

yunho bristles playfully, whacks changmin with a huff. yunho’s throat is heavy, changmin wanders back up to the shore line, the moon all big and bright and glaring.

changmin wraps his arms around himself, standing at the edge of the water. it laps slowly, by his feet. yunho watches on, helpless.

“this was a bad idea.” changmin says. he doesn’t look up, at yunho, who’s staring. doesn’t stop kicking at the sand. doesn’t move. changmin’s shoulders shake, for an imperceptible second, and yunho very nearly breaks, then and there.

“changminnie.”

“don’t worry hyung.” changmin smiles, an ugly thing, and yunho folds back in on himself.

they stagger back to the forest, exhausted, changmin’s shivering, half soaked in water, and yunho’s chest has never felt heavier. heart hammering, he sits down on the grass. changmin follows suit, a tired huff leaving his lips.

collapsing, changmin falls into place across yunho’s lap. it’s routine. leaving music bank, asleep on yunho’s shoulder in the van - to and from venues, yunho’s hands carding through changmin’s hair delicately.

“don’t fall asleep.”

“don’t forget about me.” changmin says, back. closes his eyes and breathes in. changmin smells like the ocean, hair thick with sand and salt. bangs splattered across his forehead yunho inhales, exhales and shivers all at once.

“what do you mean?” he asks, thickly, but yunho doesn’t really want to know at all. changmin sits back, shuffles away, a bit. he’s still so so cold and yunho wants to tug changmin to his chest and force him to stay.

“you,” he starts, looking away. “used to smile. when you said my name. your eyes would do the stupid thing where they get all crinkly and big and i just.” changmin pulls himself together, winding his arms around his knees in a big ball of defensiveness. like he’s preparing himself for an attack. it never comes.

“i miss it.” he finishes dryly, and yunho’s throat refuses to allow him to speak. he tries to talk, get something out, but changmin’s face closes back over and changmin clings onto himself, shivering. yunho screws his eyes closed and pretends he hasn’t heard anything at all.

 

**☼**

 

there’s a storm coming. huge big clouds rolling in from upper seoul to all the way to the coast. yunho, too-big sunglasses and half his face covered, wanders into the camping administration at mongsanpo and quietly books them a tent plot further up the beach.

changmin’s hanging out of the window when he reaches the jeep. sunglasses on, soaking in whatever’s left of the sunlight. yunho stomach churns, overcome with affection.

like a puppy, changmin leans his head on the edge of the window frame, big eyes watching yunho as he saunters over. ducking his head, he slips back into the car and starts the engine.

changmin doesn’t move, the wind slipping past his bangs and pushing against his forehead. yunho doesn’t stare. really. he doesn’t.

( _he does_ )

 

**☼**

 

“you know,” changmin starts, casually “i love you.”

yunho chokes on his ramen. he can’t stop coughing, really, there’s an industry secret for everything - but how to look attractive whilst you wheeze and struggle to breathe due to the fact that your long term bandmate of twelve or so years has just maybe but not quite confessed - that’s something yunho needs to ask around about.

he struggles to speak, still coughing and choking. in any other situation, changmin would be patting his back and laughing at him, but they’re sitting across from one another in the carpark of a rest stop with packet ramen in both of their laps and changmin just shrugs.

“thought you should know.” he says, and he wipes at his face and yunho’s stomach drops and his face falls and he’s trying - trying to say something. changmin stands up, places his bowl to the side and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“i just realised-” changmin says exasperatedly, fumbling for words. he pushes himself away, staggering back from yunho, away from the jeep. from everything.

“i’m gonna…go.” he says, but there’s nowhere to go but the beach and the river and the forest and the public camping grounds a few kilometres away, where changmin could easily charge his phone and call his manager and be back in seoul within the day, and yunho would be left alone by the car and changmin would avoid his calls and twenty one months would pass with no real direction.

“wait, changminnie-“ yunho yelps, finally, when he can clear his throat of the noodles and vegetables and shock clawing up and down his windpipe. changmin doesn’t look back, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and staggering off down the road.

yunho wants to run, he wants to go but his feet refuse to move and he sits back down minutes later, on the picnic bench by the sea and he lets his head fall down onto the wood with a dull thump.

he registers the pain, then, but it’s not his head that hurts, not really at all.

 

**☼**

 

it rains.

yunho sits on the picnic table and waits. it continues to rain. he wipes at his nose and waits some more.

 

**☼**

 

yunho doesn’t move for a few hours. doesn’t peel himself away from the table. he’s cold.

when he looks up, it’s dark. helplessly, he sits up and pretends what he’s wiping off of his face is rain. yeah. rain. skin red, yunho glances at the skyline, down at his hands and he shivers.

“you’re the biggest _fucking_ idiot i’ve ever met.” changmin starts, and yunho vaguely registers being hit on the back sharply. he doesn’t really know - it’s just cold.

“changmin-“ yunho manages weakly. changmin hits him again.

“do you _want_ to die?” changmin asks. _yeah, that sounds alright._ yunho leans back and opens his eyes, trying to blink away the moisture. it’s not raining, anymore, but his shirt is soaked through and there’s mud between his toes.

yunho exhales helplessly, as changmin hits him on the back of the head and storms off to the jeep. opening the back door and somehow managing to find a towel.

“i went to buy rice cakes you fucking asshole.” he snarls, throwing the towel at yunho’s head. “where the fuck did you think i was?”

he wraps the towel around his shoulders, shivering helplessly. “i thought you went home.” he says hoarsely.

changmin glares. “you’re so fucking stupid.”

“changmin-“

“ _no_. shut up. get dry,” changmin shakes his head, exasperated, hand drawing through his hair, pushing his bangs back. he grumbles to himself, slinks around the table and says something about warm juk.

“you are so fucking stupid.” changmin says shortly, glaring up and yunho. big brown eyes and his stupid lopsided frown, yunho takes one look at changmin and leans forward to kiss the stupid fucking frown off of his stupid fucking face, because yunho is stupid - yeah, but changmin’s even stupider.

hands immediately coming up to tangle in yunho’s hair, changmin tugs and pulls his face back, gasping. eyes bright, angry.

“stupid fucking hyung.” changmin snarls, and he looks like he wants to punch something. it’s not…an unusual look. yunho puts both of his hands on the side of changmin’s arms, careful.

“changminnie-“ yunho starts, quiet. changmin shuts him up with another kiss. pulling yunho’s hair harshly.

“shut up.” he says, into yunho’s mouth. “shut the fuck up your hands are so cold fuck just! fuck!” changmin whines, slowly babbling. his hands fall helplessly from yunho’s hair.

“i am so mad at you.” changmin says, matter of factly. yunho exhales, exasperated.

“what did i do now? you said-“ he tries. changmin glowers.

“yeah and then you had to go and nearly die of hypothermia you big idiot-“ he snaps back. this is ridiculous. twelve years - for this. changmin’s so, so stupid.

twelve years of choosing friendship over whatever mess this is, and yunho’s still being yelled at.

“i can’t win.” yunho says, hugging his towel closer. changmin gives him a once over.

“no, you can’t. fuckin’ idiot. we need to buy porridge. i’m cooking juk.” he announces, standing up. yunho sits, helpless, just as changmin ducks his head. face red, ears red. yunho tries not to think about how changmin’s some kind of catharsis, and certainly doesn’t grin like an idiot when changmin looks over his shoulder.

“well come on. get in the goddamn car.” he snaps. yunho wriggles excitedly, and beams like a puppy.

 

**☼**

 

“get that _stupid_ smile off of your face.” changmin says. taean-eup is only an hour’s drive away. yunho sinks back in his seat, and kinda maybe doesn’t want it to end.

“i’m not smiling.” he says to changmin, beaming.

“you’re getting the blankets all soggy.” changmin nags, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“are we not talking about this, then” yunho wonders. changmin only really talks about things when he’s hungry, drunk or tired. or all three. yunho swallows.

“there’s nothing to talk about, hyung.”

yunho pales. “we literally just _kissed_ -“

changmin shrugs. “you have your army thing soon. i had to tell you.” he grits his teeth, hangs onto the steering wheel. yunho watches his knuckles whiten. “before you left. at least.” 

  
“that’s unfair.” yunho says, desperately. he tells himself this is for the better of their relationship - of tvxq! not just the fact that he…he wants to kiss changmin again. yeah. that makes sense.

“you never answered my question.” changmin says quietly. “on the beach.” 

  
why did you bring me? “why’d you come?”

“don’t be childish. i asked first.”

yunho grins. changmin nearly hits him.

“you asked me to come.” changmin says, flicking the indicator on, changing lanes. “and we never talk about anything.”

it’s easier like that. yunho wraps the duvet around himself, a little tighter. pretends they’re at home.

“it’s not like…that.” he tries. “i just. wanted to spend some time with you.”

“i’m…still mad at you.”

“you’ve been mad at me since … like 2003.”

changmin snorts, sends yunho a look and keeps driving.

“on another note.” yunho chirps brightly. “as soon as we set foot back into seoul, we’re going to be absolutely slaughtered.”

at least they have something to look forward to. kinda. not really.

 

 **☼**  

 

“i just want you to know that this trip resolved nothing. i don’t know what you wanted out of this.” changmin says, checking them into a hotel. yunho tags along a towel still around his head. he mutters thanks at the attendant, and ignores the ‘ _we’ll show you to your room!_ ”

yunho resists the urge to apologise in his stead. still shivering, they stand in the elevator and changmin punches in their floor with a sigh.

“there was no ulterior motive changminnie.” yunho says, “i didn’t want you to go to japan and just… _forget_.”

changmin doesn’t say anything.

the elevator dings. yunho waits. changmin doesn’t say anything. he huffs and puffs his way to their room, sliding the keycard in and storming inside.

as soon as the door closes, changmin pushes yunho up against the frame and kisses him, again. it’s harder this time. changmin’s still angry - messy and upset and his hands in yunho’s hair.

“as if i could _forget_.” he snaps. “you’re stupid.”

yunho smiles lopsidedly. “so i’ve been told.”

changmin sends him a helpless look, towering. “every time you smile, my stomach does these stupid fucking flips and i hate it.” yunho didn’t ask…but. he grins, and thinks his face might break.

“it’s been twelve years and it took hypothermia for you to get it together and see reason.” changmin adds. “you’re pretty stupid.”

“it wasn’t hypothermia!” yunho whines, “you’re so dramatic.”

“shut up.” changmin says, but he doesn’t disagree. he grabs yunho by the collar and pulls him down, tugging whatever he has to say out of his mouth. the kiss is slow, this time. like their days aren’t numbered and yunho isn’t falling a little more whenever changmin smiles.

it’s a giddy feeling, yunho thinks, love, as changmin closes his eyes and settles against yunho. “shut up.” changmin says, again. yunho does. he shuts up.

 

**☼**

 

**DISPATCH OFFICIAL. TOHOSHINKI’S MAX AND U-KNOW SIGHTED IN TAEAN-EUP HOTEL, AFTER MAX CANCELS SOLO PRESS CONFERENCE IN JAPAN. CCTV AND FAN PHOTOS RELEASED.**

“changminnie!” yunho calls. “we made dispatch again!”

from the kitchen, changmin makes a noise. management won’t stop calling, no matter how many numbers yunho has to block.

“great. send it to kyu, he’ll print it out and frame it like the eight hundred other dispatch articles we get.”

yunho grins at the phone screen. “you’re wearing my shirt again.” he calls. “you look like taemin-hoobae.” yunho sniggers. changmin makes another noise.

“shut up.” changmin calls. “just don’t send it to anybody-“

yunho screenshots the picture and forwards it to ryeowook. he thinks, _yeah, they’ll be alright. they’ll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> • im dropping hints i miss tvxq. i miss tvxq   
>  • so…….i cant fuckn breathe heliophilia killed me i needed some roadtrip homin to bring back my will 2 live   
>  • this was meant to be like 2k but i ….kept writing   
>  • as always….ty for reading. Im Love You™


End file.
